Loveless goes Ouran!
by FeroshaFierce
Summary: Loveless character's Ritsuka and Soubi join the Ouran Host Club boys! Soubi/Tamaki pairing. Ritsuka/ Hitachiin twins pairing. Love, Lust, Jealousy...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVELESS GOES OURAN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless nor the Ouran Host Club!!!**

**Raiting: T (possible M in future chapters) **

**Author's Notes: I thought this would be a cool mix of characters. Expect Slash of course! No Haruhi, cat ears, tails, fighters or such XD One of my very first stories so go easy on me teehee. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1; New beginning**

Ritsuka Aoyagi was taking the first step in becoming a young adult. He was entering high school. Moving schools wouldn't be so bad, he had thought. Though he'd never imagined moving to a school that looked more like a football stadium. Anyone was capable of getting lost, even someone that had been there for years. Ouran High School was unlike the public schools he was used to. It was filled with students who had large bank accounts and rich, snobby attitudes. Ritsuka had neither. Thanks to the passable grades he'd made in 7th and 8th grade, he'd gotten a scholarship to get into Ouran Academy. It was something his mother had always wanted for him, therefore is what he wanted too. He'd miss the friends he'd made in middle school, he was sure there'd be no one worth his time at his new school.

"You better e-mail me Ritsuka-kun! And call me when you get the chance!" Yuiko had insisted on the last day of summer. Tears filled her eyes as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hai hai!" Ritsuka had agreed.

Yes, he'd miss them. But as long as he had _him_ in his life, he'd be fine.

"Soubi is all I really need," Ritsuka sighed into his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ritsuka Aoyagi?"

"Hai, here," Ritsuka answered tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, thinking of what today might bring.

"You may take a seat over there," the sensei pointed to a desk clearly in the back of the classroom.

'_Good, at least I'll go unnoticed.'_

Ritsuka slowly walked across the room, toward his seat. All eyes were on him. He caused a lot of interest, especially with the female students.

"Oh my God! A new student! Look at him! He's so cool!"

"He's so cute!"

"He looks like one of the host club members!"

"He's even better!"

All the girls chattered about, squealing uncontrallably. Ritsuka heard it all, but shrugged it off.

"Eh, Kaoru, lookie what we have here," Hikaru Hitachiin whispered to his younger twin brother.

"I see Hikaru," the nicer twin replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the older twin.

"Potential new toy?" Kaoru had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Correct!" Hikaru's face was a complete replica of his brother's.

Ritsuka took a seat right next to the older twin. His eyes not yet catching a glimpse of them.

"Hi!" the two twins greeted Ritsuka in unison.

"Hey," Ritsuka muttered, not really interested.

"Welcome!" they smiled so convincingly. One would almost believe they were good-hearted human beings.

"Thanks," Ritsuka answered again uninterested.

'_Sigh, why is everyone so lame here?'_

"You know, Kaoru and I would like to be your friend. You seem very polished for a commoner."

'_Polished? Is that suppose to be a compliment?'_

"What do you say?" Hikaru asked.

Ritsuka took a good look at the both of them, suddenly, something struck.

'_Eh-hhh,'_ a rosie shade of pink slowly creeped over his cheeks.

"Sure," he said in a delicate manner.

'_Their face, it's, dare I say? Cute.'_

"Great!" the two exclaimed excitedly.

The rest of the period the twins spent sizing up poor little Ritsuka. Ritsuka couldn't help but blush at every comment they made. Somehow, everything seemed so cute when they said it the way that they said it. The way the two said the exact same thing almost every time. The way they finished each other's sentences. He had never encountared two people who knew each other so well.

"Must be a twin thing," he told himself.

The bell rang.

"Ritsuka, come outside the hall with us?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," Ritsuka replied.

The three went outside the classroom.

Something in the distance caught Ritsuka's eye.

"Eh?" Ritsuka closed his eyes and then re-opened them.

The sight was still there.

"Soubi?"

"Who's Soubi?" asked Hikaru very intrigued.

"What's he doing here?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Ritsuka-kun, are you going to tell us?" the other twin chimed in.

"I can't believe it," Ritsuka continued, ignoring the twin's demands.

x.x.x.x.x.

"So, he knows I'm here," Soubi smiled to himself. Across the hall stood Ritsuka. The look on his face; dumbfounded.

**(end of chapter 1)**

Kind of short, I know! I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. Hugs and kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless Goes Ouran!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless nor Ouran High School Host Club ;)**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! .**

**-StoryofGreen- **I guess I eliminated the cat ears for the soul purpose of making it more realistic, more Ouran-like I guess? But I'm glad you've liked the story so far huggies Yes, her and Ritsuka are still living together. I figured he was too small to live on his own XD Thanks again for the review and the kind words!!!

**jessica6794, dreamholder-** thank you for the reviews, glad you're liking it so far, and oh yessssss I've always liked the idea of Ritsuka and the devilish twins, so cute! thanks again muah

**Chapter 2; The New Art Teacher**

"Soubi!" called out Ritsuka as he made his way toward the taller man.

"Ritsuka, hold up," Hikaru pleaded.

Ritsuka ignored his request and instead started walking faster, anxious to reach the older man.

The twins decided to follow, stopping a few feet away from Ritsuka.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're spying on me? You know I don't like it when you interfere--"

"Ritsuka, that uniform looks so cute on you," Soubi cut in. His voice so mellow and calm, as always.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled out in frustration. "Tell me why you're here!" he commanded.

"And I thought it was impossible for you to look any cuter. I was clearly wrong," Soubi flashed the younger boy a smile, which caused Ritsuka to blush through his anger.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't care," Ritsuka's anger slightly subsided and was now indifferent. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I love you Ristuka, please don't be mad," the blonde retaliated.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood baffled at the sight of the two. Who was this man and why was Ritsuka so upset?

Ritsuka stayed quiet.

"Fine, I wanted to tell you but--"

"Spit it out," Ritsuka didn't let the blonde finish.

"I'm going to be teaching Art here," Soubi simply stated.

Ritsuka froze.

Soubi. A teacher. Here?

"WHAT?" Ritsuka couldn't believe it.

"Oh, but don't worry. I won't be your teacher. I'll be teaching the older students, juniors and seniors mostly," he explained.

Ritsuka felt slightly better knowing Soubi would not be teaching him. God only knew how complicated their relationship was. Having him as a teacher would only cause problems, mainly from his part. There were days when he hated him, and days when all he could do was think about him. Either way, he wanted nothing do with him at school. He never liked when Soubi found a way to get involved in his school matters. It wasn't his problem. Yet somehow, he knew damn well Soubi had taken the job to be closer to him. If not that then why this school? Why teach here? Ritsuka could sense the truth behind it all.

"Just as long as you don't bug me," Ritsuka answered bitterly.

"Anything for you," Soubi smiled warmly.

"I mean it!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, more puzzled than before.

"Ritsuka, who's your friend?" asked a prying Hikaru.

Master and servant turned their attention to the twins, not even realizing they had been there this whole time.

"He's no one," Ritsuka continued to sulk.

"Hello," a very well mannered Soubi responded, "Just refer to me as Agatsuma Soubi. Or Professor Agatsuma." He winked.

"Ritsuka, is he your father?" Hikaru boldly asked.

Soubi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's a bit too old to be your friend. Maybe older brother?" Kaoru asked.

"I am neither. I belong to Ritsuka, I am his personal servant and he is my master. I do anything Ritsuka requests of me," Soubi proclaimed.

The twins mouths dropped.

"Ew Ritsuka, is this older man your boyfriend or something?" Hikaru questioned. "That would be quite disturbing."

"Is he your personal sex slave?" the other twin asked.

Soubi grinned at the twins declarations.

"Is he, is he, is he???" the twins waited impatiently for an answer.

"Like I said, he's no one," Ritsuka replied. "I'm going back inside." Ritsuka walked back to the classroom.

"Ritsuka! Wait for us," the twins yelled out.

"Take care of him for me, okay?" Soubi softly said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hikaru found his request quite comical, "Oh, we sure will sempai . hahahahaha"

The twins went and caught up with Ritsuka, who was already at his desk. His hand cupping his chin, he was lost in thought.

_'Soubi... why did you come here? I know you want to be closer to me, but I don't know if this is the right way to make that happen.'_

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kaoru approached him discreetly. "Who was that guy? Is he really your servant? Our servants don't usually come all the way to school just to speak with us. Can't he just wait till you get home?"

"He's not my servant. I have no servants. I'm not like you and your twin," he retorted uncheerfully.

"Snobby isn't he?" Hikaru came from behind. "What do you mean you're not like us, hmm?"

"Forget it, and can you guys please stop asking me about him?" Ritsuka shook his head. "I don't want to talk about _him._"

"Hai," the disappointment in their voice was evident.

x.x.x.x.x

"Class, may I have your attention please?" The school principal asked the students.

The junior class were out of their seats, going haywire throughout the classroom. The jocks were being loud and obnoxious, picking on the socially handicapped. And in a corner, a group of girls were gathered around two certain desks.

"Tamaki, will you go out with me?" a young lady asked, causing the other girls to crack.

"Noooo! Tamaki can't go out with you! He's going out with me first!" declared another.

"Impossible! He loves me more than he loves you!" the other said, blowing rasberries.

"Ladies, do not fret. There's enough Tamaki to go around," the tall, violet-eye, blonde professed.

The girls squeeled in excitement, tiny hearts floating above them, they were in awe.

Tamaki Suou let the admiration flow, he was used to it. And he couldn't complain, what man didn't love women fawning all over them?

"My my, how lovely you all look today," he was charming, no one could deny it.

His bestfriend, Kyoya, was sitting at his side, dealing with his own girl problems.

"Kyoya, you're so clever," sighed another girl.

"Thank you my dear, as are you," the shadow king replied. His smile so perky, so sweet, so UNLIKE him.

"EHERM, CLASS! PLEASE! SIT DOWN! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" yelled the principal, who was now irritated with all the ruckus.

Everyone followed orders, by miracle, and took their seat as instructed.

"Thank you," he cleared his throat. "As you may all know, Mrs. Hiroshima is expecting a baby so she will not be teaching Art this year."

There were a lot of childish comments spat out about Mrs. Hiroshima's pregnacy.

"Settle down," the principal ordered. "So with that being said, we had to hire a new Art teacher to take her place. Students, meet your new teacher, Mr. Agatsuma..."

Soubi approached the front of the class, a witty smile spread across his beautiful face.

"He's so young!" gasped a girl in front.

_'Hmm, tell that to Ritsuka's little friends.'_

Tamaki Suou felt his heart pitter-patter at the sight of his new Art teacher. His eyes widened and watered at his beauty. _'He's so... gorgeous...,'_ Tamaki couldn't bare look away. Soubi's beauty was so enticing. The way he possessed both female and male features made him that much more alluring.

"Hello class," Soubi greeted.

"Kyoya," Tamaki shrieked. "Why--why must he be so beautiful?"

Kyoya didn't have an answer. He too, found the new art teacher to be very attractive.

The principal said a few words before heading out of the classroom, leaving Soubi alone with the students.

"I thought we'd start with something fun," explained Soubi, resting his butt on the front desk's corner. "Your project will consists of you making a painting of something you desire most this year. It can be about anything, an object, a person, a place you see yourself in, ANYTHING."

Tamaki felt a crush starting to form for his new teacher. The more he spoke, the more intently he listened. He was so soft-spoken, so graceful, so cool.

"Kyoyaaaaaaaaaaa! I think I like the new teacher!" Tamaki blurted out.

"You think?" Kyoya asked sarcastically.

x.x.x.x.x.

The class was finally over and Tamaki couldn't have detested the bell anymore than he did now.

_'Why must it end so quickly?'_

"Thank you sensei," chimed a lot of the girls who had grown interested in their new teacher.

"You're welcome," he smirked and flashed them a smile.

"Tamaki, c'mon," called Kyoya from the door.

"Kyoya, I'll catch up with you later!" Tamaki responded, slowly retreiving his materials from his desk. Purposely, of course.

Soubi was sitting at his desk, reading through tommorow's lesson.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm," Soubi looked up and watched the blonde student approach him. "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Tamaki Suou..." he went around the desk and stood right next to the older man.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Soubi stood up from his chair, trying to be polite. He put out his right hand, waiting for Tamaki's.

Tamaki took Soubi's hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Suou you say?" Soubi questioned.

"Yes, Tamaki Suou," Tamaki continued his hold on Soubi's hand.

_'He must be the superintendent's son... it's best I keep my distance.'_

**(end of chapter 2)**

See, I tried making it a bit longer teehee... enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**L O V E L ES S G O E S O U R A N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran nor loveless...**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews and to everyone else who's reading the story! Glad you're liking it so far. I hadn't had time to update because I've been a busy-bee, but I'm ready to continue... hope you all enjoy today's chapter...**

**XIXDeadGirlXIX**  
- Thanks for reading the story love. Yes, I am a HUGE Christian fan, so happy he won... he deserved it of course... so much talent yet so young... couldn't have worked out any other way ;)

**CrowningMe**- Thank you so much hun! I'm really happy you've liked this crossover so far. I admit I wasn't sure if it would either, but once I made Loveless out to be more realistic, in the Ouran sense, it sort of worked so I went with it. And so far It's worked! I've got people reading and that's absolutely wonderful! Just wanna thank you for your review333 hope to hear from you soon.

And to everyone else, -blows kisses- thank you once again for reading and for the reviews, your opinion matters a lot to me... I appreciate it. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 Only One**

_'I wonder what Soubi's doing... sigh... Soubi'_

"Ritsuka! School's over! Wanna come over?" Hikaru asked happily. He wanted to initiate the 'Win Ritsuka over' plan, at all cost!

"Umm, no thanks. I sort of have to be home," Ritsuka replied, getting up from his desk.

"But why? We want you to come home and play with us!" Hikaru whined.

_'Play with us? What are they 8?' _Ritsuka's eyes went small. He shook his head, "No can do, sorry. I have to go now, bye."

Ritsuka made his way out the door, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru discontented. Who in their right mind turned down the twins? It was illogical, preposterous, damn right WRONG. 

"Who does he think he is?" Hikaru, the raunchier twin, questioned. 

"I don't know, but it pains me. Slightly," Kaoru, the nicer twin, replied. His face expressing his concern.

"We have to work on him my dear Kaoru," Hikaru grabbed his younger brother's hand, pulling him closer. "In the mean time, I have you to work on," he whispered sensually, knowing damn well there were still people around. 

"Oh.my.GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" shrieked two young ladies, who were staring intently at the two.

"No Hikaru, not here," the younger twin replied softly, bitting his lower lip. 

Another shriek was heard.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a smile.

x.x.x.x.x.

"Well Mr. Suou, if you don't mind, I have to get going," Soubi nervously told the teen. He released the hold on his hand, and began collecting his things from the desk. 

"I thought teachers stayed after class to help their students out..." Tamaki responded.

"Do you need help?" Soubi asked the blonde.

Tamaki turned pink, laughing uncontrollably, as he always did when he felt embarrassed.

"No no sensei, I'm sorry. I was just wondering," he replied red-faced.

"Hmph. It's quite alright Mr. Suou," Soubi's lips curled up into a smile at the sight of the younger man. 

Tamaki was very gorgeous for a student. Soubi was aware of it, but that's all his mind could process. Anything more than that would fall under impure, or foul. Tamaki was the superintendets' son, and Soubi, was a teacher that was contracted by him to teach. Not to in no way shape or form disrupt his only son. Besides, he only had one man -er- boy in his heart and mind.

'_Ritsuka_,' Soubi pictured the younger boy in his mind. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Suou, but if there's nothing else you need I will retire for the day," Soubi grabbed his book bag and put it over his shoulder, making him resemble another casual high school student instead of a teacher. 

"No, I'm sorry sensei, have a good day," Tamaki laughed nervously and then headed toward the door. Once Soubi was out of the clearing, Tamaki took a moment to himself.

"Senseiiiiiiiii," he shoved his fist in his mouth as he squealed his name like a little school girl. "Agh, I must have youuuuuuuuu!" he cried. 

x.x.x.x.x.

Ristuka walked the halls aimlessly. His thoughts always strayed to the older man that he loved oh-so very much, but hated admiting. 

"Soubi," he whispered his name.

Like telepathy shared between two minds, calling each other's names, Soubi stood a few yards away. Awaiting for his love to show. 

And show he did.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's face beamed at the sight of the older man. 

_'He waited for me_,' Ritsuka couldn't help but blush. He felt butterflies start to bloom inside his stomach, as they always did when Soubi did something to show affection.

Soubi mouthed Ritsuka's name as the dark-haired boy walked toward him.

"Sensei--" called a voice, breaking Soubi's train of thought.

"Hmm?" Soubi turned around and saw a group of girls staring up at him. "Hii," they peeped, mesmorized by the man's beauty. 

"Hello," Soubi replied being polite. He quickly turned to look at Ritsuka, who's face was now enraged and obviously jealous at the sight of the group of girls swooning over Soubi. 

Ritsuka gritted his teeth and unconsciously clenched his fists, angry with Soubi.

The girls were yapping away incoherently, Soubi smiled at them but kept his distance. He tried his best to shoo them away, but it didn't seem to help. Ritsuka walked on by, his eyes darting at the him and the girls, "goodbye Soubi," he said quickly before heading out the front doors.

"Ristuka," Soubi walked away from the group of girls and followed Ritsuka outside.

"Ritsuka, please wait," he grabbed ahold of the boy's back and turned him around with a sudden move.

"Soubi! let go!" Ritsuka demanded. 

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No," Soubi pressed his lips against Ritsuka's to shut him up as his tongue darted inside the younger boy's mouth.

A small cry was heard as Ritsuka tried to fight back, but the struggle was useless. Soon he gave in to the sensation being done on his tongue. Soubi was the only person he had ever kissed, yet he felt no need to taste another's lips. Soubi was all he ever needed and what he'd never imagined he'd have. 

"Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi said breaking the kiss.

"I--" Ritsuka went pink again. He felt vulnurable.

...but

.only.

.for a second...

"SOUBIIIIIIIIIII! I DEMAND YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO THOSE GIRLS AGAIN!" the anger quickly returned.

"They're my students," Soubi protested.

"I don't care!"

"But-"

"If you love me you won't!" Ritsuka's childish rants got to him.

"Okay. I won't," Soubi complied.

Ritsuka didn't smile, not aloud at aleast. "Now, let's go."

And things were okay again... 

...for the time being anyway.


End file.
